Fighting the night
by Reloshin
Summary: may add a summary in later... narusaku pairing, rating may change with later chapters, may be some ooc,AU story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, but I do own Ryu his friends...

* * *

talk: hello 

jutsus and kyubi talk:**_ hello_**

Thinking: _Hello _

* * *

A large steel gate was standing in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, on the other side of the gate was complete darkness, along with some clicking noises coming from behind the gate. 

"I can't believe they did this to you, my children, and it was all because of that hanyo..." A man said as he stood in front of the gate "I'll make him pay for locking you all away behind this blasted gate…" the man said as he touch one of the bars of the gate, resulting in a huge spark sending the man back. Raising his left hand so that it was hovering over a red orb that was imbedded in his chest a dim light shined from it."But... (cough) I'll… need more… BLOOD…" the man let out as he slowly stood up and then faded away into the surrounding emptiness.

---Terra Earth 12:00 A.M. ---

The full moon was high in the night sky shining down into the window of a small cabin that at the moment housed a group of five, two 'teenage' men and three 'teenage' women.

"I can't believe that we don't have to worry about them anymore..." A blond woman, that was wearing a white tube top, blue jeans, and had tan skin, said as she was looking out the window at the full moon. "I mean after how many years we had have to hide when it was night because of them… and now we don't have to."

"You know what I can't believe, Keiko, is that Ryu didn't take the request to become the next king…" A man with shoulder length silver hair, a button down white shirt with a red tank top under it, and long blue jean, two small fangs at just barely peek out from behind his lips and crimson eyes, replied to the blond woman as he walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her to pull her into a loving hug. "I mean you could have been a great king, ototo, don't know why you did aspect it…"

"Hey, I feel like I won't be a good king, besides, I don't like giving orders…" A man with short black hair that hung to his left side of his face more, three sliver highlights equally space from each other, a blue T-shirt that was one size to big, and black jeans, replied after he took a drink from his water bottle that was in his hand. "Besides, you didn't take that request either, Marik-nii-san." Ryu said with a small grin as he saw a tick went off on Keiko's forehead.

"YOU WHAT!!!?" Keiko yelled out making both Ryu and Marik cover their ears, wishing that they did have as good of hearing as they did.

"Ow…Keiko…." Both Marik and Ryu muttered as they looked at her, Marik stepping away from her a little as he rubbed his ears and looked at a very pissed off Keiko.

"Don't Keiko me, I can understand why Ryu would turn down becoming king, but YOU! You are a great second chose for king, your kind, caring, understanding, powerful, wise, and good at making hard choices." Keiko said jabbing her index finger into the chest of her mate each time she told him one of his great qualities, making him step back each time she poked him.

"I know, I know, but I just feel like I won't be able be around Ryu and the others, and I just can't do that…" Marik said as he put his hands on his mate's shoulders to try and calm her down a little. Before Keiko could reply, Ryu let out a groan of pain, dropping to the ground and coughing up a little bit of blood before he black out.

- In Ryu's mind –

When Ryu opened his eyes he found himself in a chamber with both his limiters off and his grey angel like wings folded around his body. With a sigh Ryu sat down thinking that he was going to be waiting for a long time, but to his shock four figures appeared in front of him, clothed in long black cloaks that didn't show their faces of any flesh for that matter.

"Ok… so why did you summon me to this place?" Ryu asked knowing full well that something must be off if he didn't have to wait long for them. The figures looked at Ryu, one of them stepping forward before it spoke.

"It was wise not to became the king of your land…" hearing that Ryu groaned, hitting his forehead with the palm of his right hand, it was never a good thing when these people agreed with him, "For you have another destiny you most follow. One that leads you away from this world…"

"Oh no, I'm not going to a parallel world, you can't make me!" Ryu let out as he open his wings and crossed his forearms to make an "X" while he shook his head.

"To stop Lyon from regaining his power and freeing his 'children'." The figure continued as if Ryu didn't interrupt him at all, hearing that Ryu let out a groan and looked at the figure, rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ryu looked at the figure.

"Can I at least bring Mai with me?" he asked as he tried to figure out why it was so important for them to tell him this in his mind and not send one of their animals to tell him this. But then again Ryu was always out in the dark all the time when it came to them. Sighing Ryu listen to what the figures had to tell him, at some point Ryu felt like he was going to fall asleep in his own mind, until he felt something burn him on his right wrist, and held in a yelp that want to come out.

"Know remember Ryu, you cannot bring your mate with you until after you saw the boy that has the Kyubi no kitsune sealed away within him. He is half of the key to stop Lyon from reaching his goal."

"We can see that you and the boy will become like brothers once you two met, we want you to train the boy on how to use his yokai power...You will know what that means when you see him." One figure said as the air around Ryu went cold meaning that one or more of them were 'smiling'.

"I have one question….Why is it that even though we are in my mind, you all have control of everything that goes on in here?" Ryu asked, making it get colder as the tall figure just waved it's hand 'sending' Ryu out of his own mind.

- In the cabin –

Ryu woke to find himself laying down on one of the three coughes that were in the cabin, with a damp cloth on his forehead. With a sigh, he removed the cloth from his forehead, sat up and spit out the little bit of blood that was left in his mouth.

"I hate when the Wyrm call me.." he muttered out as he slowly stood up and let out a yawn. After the yawn Ryu looked at his right wrist to see a new tattoo there, in kanji it say "Ruler of earth and heaven." seeing that he let out a groan and went to look for Mai to tell her to pack some things for both of them and get ready to leave when he calls her from the other world.

* * *

---Valley of the end--- 

A 13 year old blond boy was standing on top of the river, wearing a beaten orange jumpsuit his blue eyes filled with hurt and betrayal at a raven colored hair teen that was wearing a dark blue shirt and cream color shorts, who looked at the blond as if he was better than him and that he didn't care about him.

"SASUKE!!! I'm going to bring you back even if I have to break both your arms and legs to do so!!!" The blond yelled out as he raised his left hand in a fist that the other teen, who just smirked and crossed his arms and just chuckled.

"Do you really think you can take me on dobe?" Sasuke said as he looked at the blond, "Please, you can't even burse my forehead." hearing what Sasuke said, pissed off the blond boy, making him slip in to a messy taijutsu stance and then charged at Sasuke making him smirk as he went into a Goken stance and his eyes turned from black to red with two tomoes in each eye. When the blond got close to Sasuke, he swung his left fist at his face, but with Sasuke's Sharingan, he dodges the punch and then gripped the blonds' wrist and flipped him over his shoulder like if he was nothing, landing right on his back into the water. Letting out a groan of pain, the blond quickly got back to his feet and sent a kick to Sasuke's legs which he easily dodged as well and flipped back a few yards. With a smirk Sasuke looked at the blond and turned his back. "Your not even worth my time, Naruto." As he said this he started to walk away from Naruto, which really pissed off Naruto.

Making a cross with his both his index and middle fingers on both hands and in a poof of smoke three Naruto appeared around the original Naruto, who held out his right hand with the palm open and the three other him started to spin their hands around the real one's hand, forming a blue ball of energy. Feeling chakra building up behind him, Sasuke turned to see Naruto readying an attack, which Sasuke just let out a small 'hmph' and after doing three hand seal, he put his left hand on his right wrist, with his right palm facing down and lighting started to form in his hand. When both attacks were finished charging up, both teens charged at each other ready to slam their attacks into each if they get the chance, but before they reached each other, a tower of black light appeared from under the water stopping but Naruto and Sasuke in their tracks. After a moment a dark figure stepped out of the black tower of light, looking at Sasuke, who was started to charge at the man with his right hand extended out aiming for the figure's chest. When Sasuke got close to the figure, a cold feeling came over Sasuke, right before he thrust his hand forward to impale the figure in the chest, but in a blink of an eye, the figure had grabbed hold of his wrist and was looking at the lighting.

"You have a strange power for a human." The figure said in a cold voice that sent a chill down Sasuke's back before the man twisted his wrist almost passed its breaking point, before Naruto slammed the ball of pure chakra into the figure's back, tearing at the cloth and flesh of the figure forcing the figure to let go of Sasuke's wrist before it started to spin as well.

**_"RASENGAN!" _**

Naruto yelled out as the figure as his attack sent the figure flying back some 20 meters before it hit the rock walls of the valley, coursing rock to fall on top of the figure. "Don't even think about hurting Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked at the rocks that covered the figure and then faced Sasuke. "I promised Sakura-chan that I'll bring you back no matter what." Naruto told him as he looked at Sasuke, but he wasn't paying attention to Naruto he was staring at himself in the water that they were standing on, but to him it wasn't his reflection that was staring back at him, it was Itachi staring back at him and that sickened him. Looking up at Naruto, Sasuke thought that if Naruto, 'the dead last' of all the Rookie 9, could beat a Hyuga then maybe if he trained harder he could kill his brother without having to give himself up to Orochimaru.

"Naruto…. Let's go back…" Sasuke says as he stares at Naruto with a very sad look on his face. Hearing and seeing Sasuke like this made Naruto confused, wasn't Sasuke always saying that he 'has to gain power no matter what' so why did he want to return now after, but then again Naruto was never one to over think things. Naruto smiled and held out his hand to help Sasuke up, but before Sasuke took take his hand, Naruto pushed him out of the way of a black energy blast that ripped right through the right side of Naruto's stomach making him fall into the water since he lost all of his control over his chakra with that wound.

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled out as he watched his best friend fall into the water, his rage rising believing that he just saw another precious person of his die, his turning from black to red and the third and last tomoes formed in his Sharingan. Looking at the rocks Sasuke was overcome with horror as he saw the figure's face and left arm both weren't human, its face was grey with black eyes that had no pupils, it had no nose or ears, the top of its head was covered with fine thin black hair and its lower jaw seemed to be overlapping itself with to pointy teeth on the top of where the jaw spilt. Its' arm was grey as well, it's elbow was long, about six feet long that had a thin line going down the middle of it making it look like a blade, his fingers thin with long sharp nail on the tip of each of the fingers.

"My, my, what a lovely sight…of course it would be better if both of your blood was spilled." It said as it looked at Sasuke with what seemed to be a grin, as his elbow 'blade' opened up with a fin like thing connecting both 'blades'. Before the figure could do anything a red glow came from under the water as the area where Naruto went in started to boil, and in a blink of an eye an enraged Naruto was in view, his whisker marking dark and bigger, his k-9's were longer, his eyes blood red with slits for pupils, his blond hair was now weirder and a duty blond instead of a golden blond like it normally is. Staring at the figure Naruto let out a growl as he lifted up his right hand and swung it making a huge wave from the pure power of the kyubis' chakra that he was using. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke could see that the wound was healing right before his eyes as an image of a fox appeared above Naruto.

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON SASUKE!!!!" He yelled out as he readied to attack the figure, before he saw a black light forming in its' now open mouth, which had its' slip jaw opened up showing that it had no skin connecting the jaws together, and its' tongue just hang there touching its' throat. Readying himself to take the attack, Naruto put both hands in front of him, but when the 'monster' fired its' attack, the wound that Naruto had gotten earlier slowly start to reopen, making him cough up more blood and fall to his knees. When the blast was about three feet away from both Naruto and Sasuke, a figure of light appeared in front of them, knocking the blast into the water and dispelling it.

"You know you shouldn't waste your energy like that Lyon." The figure of light said as he looked at Naruto, who was holding his side as blood started to slowly pour out of the wound.

"YOU!!" Lyon yelled out as he saw the figure of light and opened his elbow 'blade' again. "You won't be stopping me this time." With that said Lyon open his mouth one more time and aimed for the water below him and fired off another blast the raised the water over him, giving him a chance to escape into a portal of darkness, that the orb imbedded in his chest opened up behind him. With a sigh the figure of light closed its' eyes and the light that was surrounding him disappeared showing him to be a man that looked no older than 19, he walked over to Naruto and picked him up slowly as to not open the wound anymore that it already was and put him over his right shoulder and looked at the shocked Uchiha, who slowly regain himself.

"Who… are you?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the man with disbelieve in his eyes. "What are you?"

"As to who I am, the name is Ryu." Ryu said as faced the path back to Konoha, "And at the moment the man who saved your and your friends' life." With that said Ryu looked at the forest and sigh. "Listen, if you could, try to keep up with me, we don't have much time if you want to save this kid's life." With that being said, Ryu rubbed the top clip that was on his right ear with his left hand, and then started to glow again. Sasuke slowly standing up nodded at Ryu who grinned at him and then dashed off heading to Konoha, with Sasuke trying to keep up with him, which was hard for the fact that Ryu was able to run through any solid object, like say Kakashi, who stared wide eyed at the figure that just pasted right through him, before he saw Sasuke run right by him which made him shake his head and follow him to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

A/N: Hello all.. this is my first fanfic so I think it's not that good so if anyone flames me I won't care, but anyway.. yeah hope someone out there likes it... I'm going to try and update as fast as possible for me but with my job and other stuff it won't be that fast...like two weeks or so once again I hope someone likes it. next chapter I will try to explain more about who and what Ryu is and why he was sent to Naruto's world...and sorry if Naruto or Sasuke were ooc.. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ryu reached the walls of Konoha, he slowed down and stopped glowing when he finally stopped and waited for Sasuke and Kakashi to catch up with him. As he waited, he laid Naruto down to take a look at his wound; it had reopened but not a lot of blood was coming out of it because red chakra was covering it like if it was a bandage there which made Ryu worried.

"This isn't good… The Kyubi is going to kill itself if it keeps wasting it's chakra like this." Ryu said as he placed his hands over the wound and closed his eyes, his hands gaining a red glow as Naruto's skin started to heal, closing the wound. When Ryu was done closing the wound both Kakashi and Sasuke finally arrived to see Ryu dusting his hands off and then face them. "Well now that should keep that wound close for now, but I couldn't fix the seal out here… So if you may can you help me get into the village?" Ryu asked Kakashi who seems shocked that he knows about the Kyubi and it been sealed inside of Naruto.

"Who are you? And why should we help you?" Kakashi asked as he uncovers his Sharingan and prepared himself to react if Ryu would act them. With a sigh Ryu raised his hands and looked at Sasuke and then Kakashi with a stupid look on his face.

"Does it matter at the moment? If we don't get Naruto into a hospital soon he will die, and I don't think you would want that to happen now do you?"Ryu asked in a calm voice as he looked at Kakashi, who seemed to flinch when he heard the words Naruto and die.

"I don't know if we can trust you, but I do not want to lose another teammate." Kakashi said as he led Ryu into the village after Ryu picked Naruto back up, then to the hospital where the others from the rescue mission was located at.

---Twenty minutes later, in the Konoha Hospital---

"I can't believe you stabbed me…" Ryu mutters as he looked at his left arm, the still had a kunai in it, and then at the chuunin that it belong to, that seemed to find the floor very entraining at the moment. "What? Are you going to try and stab me in the other arm now?" hearing Ryu asked him that, the chuunins' face shot up and with wide eyes shook his head no as he slowly backs away from Ryu, and then turns the corner only to have a loud crashing noise come from the other side of the corner, which made Ryu laugh out loud as he pulled the kunai out of his arm and then entered the room that Naruto was in, to find Sasuke and a pink haired girl, Wait… pink? Ryu asked himself as he walked closer to Narutos' bed, still looking at the pink hair girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Ryu… do you know what's wrong with him…Naruto never been down for this long..." Sasuke asked as he was a little shaken up from what happen and the fact that the Godaime really did a number at yelling at him, hearing Sasuke talk, the pink hair girl looked at Ryu with some tears in her eyes.

"Can you help him… if he dies… it will be my fault…" the girl said as she tried to clear her eyes. "I was the one...(sniff) that made him go after Sasuke-kun…" she continued as more tears started to fall from her eyes, making Ryu hold in a groan, he really didn't want to do this in front of anyone but see this told him that he needed to show them that Naruto was going to be ok. So after putting a seal on the ground, one that sent a strange energy to the door and window of the room, making sure that no one would be able to enter the room until it is removed.

"Don't worry, Naruto will be alright, I promise you that." Ryu said as he walked over to the pink hair girl. "Can you tell me your name please?"

"I…its Sakura…"

"It's nice to meet you Sakura; can you keep a secret of mine?" with a nodded from Sakura, Ryu smiled and then pinched the top clip that was on his left ear, making it glow red before it fell off into his hand, and he handed it to Sasuke, before he started to glow, making his details disappear in the glow as his hair grow to shoulder length, his ears becoming pointer, his nail growing long making his hand look like a claw, and they were barely able to make out his k-9s growing a little longer. When the glow disappeared, Sakura and Sasuke stared at a more feral looking Ryu who had silver hair with black highlights now, looking at their faces Ryu smiled, forgetting that he had fangs on, which made Sakura 'eep' and try to hide behind Sasuke.

"Wh...what are you?" Sakura asked as looked over Sasuke's shoulder. Not answering her, Ryu walked over to Naruto and lifted up his shirt to see that the seal was visible, with a part missing right down its' middle, making Ryu sigh as he cut both his right index and middle fingers with his thumb nail and then traced the spiral that was in the center of Narutos' seal, careful as to not cut his skin, leaving a trail of blood in the shape of the spiral. When he was done he looked at the newly made spiral and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Now here comes the hard part…" He muttered out as he put his made a fist around his right index and middle fingers and then closed his eyes, the blood on Narutos' gut and on Ryus' fingers glow white as Ryu felt himself being pulled into Narutos' mind.

---Narutos' mind---

Ryu opened his eyes to find himself at a playground with a large group of adults with their children standing at the far end of the park, staring hatefully at a small blond boy who was just sitting on a swing doing nothing at all. Then the group of people picked up rocks that where near them and started to throw them at Naruto, before any rock hit Naruto, Ryu clapped his hands together and the whole scene changed to a large room that was dark, with a huge cage in the far end of the wall, that red chakra was slowly coming out of it. Looking at the cage, Ryu could see what kind of damage Lyons' attack did to the seal, and it was bad.

"Great… If I don't do something to fix this both the Kyubi and the kit will die…" Ryu whispered to himself as he sat in the 'water' that was covering the ground and closed his eyes. "I guess I have no choice…"he whispered as he held his hands together and started to muttered some words as the yoki that he was giving off didn't go unnoticed by the Kyubi as it slowly opened its' eyes to find someone that it thought was killed a long time ago.

"_**It can't be… Your family was killed off years ago… how can you still be alive?"**_the Kyubi asked as he looked at Ryu, his voice filled with what sounded to be shame and confusion, _**"If I would of known you were still alive, I would have never allowed myself to be summoned to this world, Ryu-sama…" **_

"Don't worry about it Kyubi… you would have been killed if you tried looking for me…" Ryu said in a calm and caring voice as his yoki found what it was looking for, the damage part of the 'cage' and seal. "Now then… I don't know a thing on how to fix this seal… but I know of away to get around it so that you two won't kill each other wasting your chakra like this…" he told the Kyubi as he bite down on his left thumb and traced it over the tattoo that was on his right wrist. As he watched it glow he slowly stood up and then started the ritual of hand seals, which the Wyrm told him to do if this were to happen.... "Let's just hope the kit doesn't flip out when I tell him what is going to be happening to him, eh Kyubi?" and with that a bright flash covered him and the Kyubis' cage as Ryu said this, removing the now useless seal that was keeping the 'cage' closed.

Feeling his yoki being pushed back, Ryu knew that the ritual was done and both Naruto and the Kyubi were both going to make it. "Now… the kit should wake up soon… so I guess this is good bye until next time Kyubi, try and behave yourself you hear me?" with that said Ryu faded out of Narutos' mind and slowly returned to his own body.

--In Narutos' hospital room 3 hours later—

"Sasuke-kun… do you think that this Ryu person can be trusted?" Sakura asked as she was sitting in her chair watching Ryu just stand over Naruto, in a trace like state with his hands together, she was worried Naruto was never out of it for this long, and in a way she felt like it was her fault that he was in the state that he was now. Before Sasuke could answer both Naruto and Ryu opened their eyes and then looked at each other before their stomachs growled and they both yelled out, "RAMEN!" before they both and after Ryu removed the seal from the door, they both dashed out, making both Sasuke and Sakura sigh. As they headed to the door, both Sasuke and Sakura could hear Naruto yelling about not needing to stay in the hospital any longer and that he was going to get something to eat before he started to scream no as they heard his voice getting louder and louder, until they say him with the Godaime herself dragging Naruto back to his room.

"We have no idea what that attack could have done to you Naruto, we need to wait and what side effects that might appear." Tsunade said as she throw Naruto back into his room, past Sasuke and Sakura and stared at the blond boy as if to say just try and get pasted her. Standing up, Naruto was about to charge Tsunade to try and get pasted her before a figure covered in a bright light appeared and grabbed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura before he went right through the ceiling as if it was nothing.

-On the roof-

After going through the roof of the hospital and letting go of the three genin Ryu sat down on the top of the hut leading to the stairway leading to the roof.

"Sorry about that, you three..." Ryu said as he was rubbing the back of his head as he watched the three genin who seemed like they were going to vomit. "I didn't want Tsunade-sama to see me in this form, so I had to use my light run, to get you guys out of there… You should feel better soon…" he said as he jumped off of the little hut and landed in front of Sakura and smiled, his fangs showing a little over his bottom lip. "Can I get my limiter back?" he asked as he held out a clawed hand to her as she slowly took out the earring and looked at his fangs. "I ain't going to bite." Hearing that Sakura shook her head and then put the earring into his hand, making Ryu smile at her before he put the earring back on, with a shimmer of light Ryu returned to the way he looked before he removed his earring limiter.

"So what are you Ryu? How come you look like that when you remove your earring?" Sakura asked as she became more relaxed after he returned to his more human looking self. But before he could say anything, his tattoo started to burn a little making him look at it and his eyes widen.

"Crap…" He muttered out as he put his hand over the tattoo. "Do you mind Sakura if you move to the side a little?" he asked kindly as he bite his thump and then ran the blood over his tattoo and then stretch his arm out to full length, his palm starting to glow a blue light before the area around his hand started to wrap and look like a black hole. Stepping back from the 'hole' Ryu dusted off his hands and was about to say something before a back pack and a katana came shooting out of the 'hole' landing right in Ryu's face and knock him on to the floor. "Th… that wasn't called for…" he muttered as he tried to move the back pack, but then a woman foot hit him in the face, making his hit the floor again, and making sweat drops from on the back of the three genin's heads. After a second the woman who the foot belonged to emerged from the portal, the woman having long crimson hair that was in a ponytail, icy blue eyes that show how piss she was even with it being dark out, a bust size that was just a little smaller than Tsuande's bust, with a plain black shirt on, and light blue shorts on that showed off her legs.

"Damnit, Ryu could you have taken any longer?" the woman asked pissed off as she looked at Ryu who was still on the ground, who muttered something into the ground before he sat up and looked at the woman, "Do you have any idea have worried I was? I thought that Lyon might have killed you off this time!" she said with a growl before she kicked him in the face, making him fall backwards, "And don't say that the Wyrm told you that you couldn't bring me… that never stopped you before." She told Ryu as dusted herself off and then looked at the three genin and her whole attitude changed. "Hi there! My names Mai, what are your names?" She asked as if what she just did to Ryu didn't happen, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; it's nice to meet you Mai." Naruto said cheerfully as he smiled at Mai, who smiled back at him, then Mai faced Sasuke and waited for him to introduce himself, "Don't mind him, he barely ever talks unless it's to put someone down." Hearing Naruto say that about Sasuke, Mai snorted and glared at him, as Sakura wanted to pound Naruto into the floor but didn't because he just finished healing.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and he is Uchiha Sasuke, Mai-san." Sakura tells Mai, her way of taking her mind off of beating Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"Mai, why do you always have to start something thing when I call you to other worlds?" Ryu asked as he stood up slowly, rubbing his face, which had Mai's footprint on it, with his right hand, as he held his katana in his left hand. "I told you that I needed to move fast and you know I can't with you…" He said as he put the katana on his back with the handle pointing toward the ground, and buckled the straps around his chest. Hearing him ask her that, Mai blushed a little and smiled at him as she put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes.

"Cause its fun." Mai said as her smile got bigger making Ryu sigh and the three genins look at her a little weird. Before Ryu could reply to Mai's comment, his nose twitched and he leaped to the left just in time as four kunai landed where he was just standing and then in a poof of smoke Tsunade and Jiraya appeared side by side, both of them with kunai in their hands and before most of the people on the roof could think, Tsunade had Ryu by the collar and slammed him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here in my village!?" Tsunade let out as she was ready to give Ryu a crushing blow to his chest if the need arises. Ryu just looked into Tsuande's eyes and calmly smiled at her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY RYU!" Mai let out as she saw Tsunade holding Ryu down and Jiraya pointing his kunai at Ryu, and was ready to attack the two Sannin but stopped when she saw Ryu rise his left hand to his left ear and rubbed his top limiter before he started to glow a bright white and he slipped right passed Tsunade again and turned to face the two shocked Sannin and after his glow disappeared he looked at them and folded his arms, Mai knowing that Ryu was a little pissed slowly walked over to him and reached out to wrap one of her arms around him.

"To answer your question, My name is Ryu, as to what I am doing here in your village; I came here to say the life of the kit over there." Ryu told them as he point to Naruto with his head and some other things that the Wyrm want me to take care of… I may tell you later if they say I can." After he finished talking he looked at Mai and pulled her closers to him and wrapped his right arm around her waist. "Oh and by the way I really do think that it's time to that you tell them about what really happen thirteen year ago, it'll make what I have to do a lot easier." Ryu told them as he looked at Naruto with a caring look that an older brother would give his younger brother.

"Wait a minute… did you just say the Wyrm?" Jiraya asked as what Ryu said to them finally hit him, making Tsunade look at her old teammate and wondered how he knew about the "Wyrm" as Ryu called them. With a nodded Ryu gave his answer and then after letting go of Mai he walked over to Naruto and put his arm around the young teen's should and put him a playful head lock.

"Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to tell you'll everything about me, the Wyrm, the person that attacked you two, and what I'm planning on doing to stop him." Ryu told them as he then playfully gave Naruto a nuggie making Naruto laugh and try to get out of Ryu's headlock. "But for the moment me and the kit here have a date with a ramen bar." He said making Naruto smile.

"YEAH!! RAMEN!!!!" Naruto let out as he finally slipped out of Ryu's grip and jumped on his back nearly knocking Ryu over, as they both started to laugh as Ryu headed to the stairs, after which they would head to the ramen bar laughing as they did.

--- end of chapter---

Sorry it took so long to update this....I've been very busy lately... anyways just want to let who reads this when the chapters start off in Orochimaru's base or any other place unless stated other ways takes place at the time that the past chapter ended....


End file.
